


Obsession

by emarwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consequences, Explicit Consent, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hogsmeade, Holding Hands, Implied Harry Potter/Ginny Weasely, Inappropriate Behavior, Kissing, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Harry, Orgasm, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: It's no secret that Harry Potter has an unhealthy obsession with Draco Malfoy, to the point he will follow him just about anywhere.  Without knowing what the consequences could be for himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and  
> Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Now what is he up to?’ Harry eyes the blond speculatively as he suspiciously heads away from the busy main street of Hogsmeade. ‘Who?’ Ron asks distractedly completely bewildered at his good fortune to be holding hands with one Hermione Jean Granger. ‘Never mind. Tell you what, why don’t you two go spend some quality time together by yourselves. I’ll look after myself.’ He tries to sound innocent as if he has no ulterior motive, knowing normally this would not work.  
If he manages to slip away fast enough, he might just catch up with the git. ‘We can’t do that.’ Hermione mutters while playing with Rons fingers and blushing profusely. ‘Yeah, wouldn’t be fair on you mate.’ Ron agrees half-heartedly.  
‘Huffepuffs. I’m a big boy you know, I can look after myself and wipe my own arse don’t you know.’ His two best friends look torn. ‘Go on, you know you want to.’  
‘You’ll be good won’t you mate?’ Harry rolls his eyes.  
‘You will keep safe?’ Hermione frets.  
‘How much trouble can I get in to? Go on, I’ll meet you back in school later.’ He gives them a gentle shove and away they go already in their own world. ‘Now where did he get to?’  
  
Carefully making sure nobody was paying him any never mind he hurries to the corner of the street where he had seen the boy with the golden hair disappear. He lets out a breath in relief as he is in time to see him walk around another corner ahead of him. He quickly jogs to catch up. Following from a respectable distance he becomes more and more convinced that this was the right thing to do. He fingers his wand wondering whether he should send his patronus for the Slytherin head of house in order to put a stop to Malfoy getting to his destination. It would be the responsible thing to do. However… with no evidence of any rule breaking he is loath to do so. Maybe it is best to catch him in the act of whatever nefarious deed he is surely planning in getting up to. Then there will be proof beyond doubt and then maybe it should be the job of the head mistress to deal with him instead, Harry musses.  
  
‘Hey, are you here to choose or be chosen?’ He panics; Harry had not been paying attention to where he was going in his pursuit of Malfoy. He therefore had not registered how slowly but surely how much more densely populated it was getting until it now looks like a large gathering.  
Not knowing what the question meant or what it referred to or where even he is supposed to be going he stutters. ‘Be chosen.’ His voice croaky with new found nerves that this could very well be a test and he might have failed at the first hurdle; ‘Come on then, this way.’ The other boy says indicating to go round the back of the building that they are all in front of. He swallows when he realises that Malfoy is going through the front door. ‘What about them?  
‘They are doing the choosing. I personally hope I get that gorgeous blond. But then muscle boy next to him is a bit of alright too.’ As they round the corner Harry finally pays his companion some attention. Brown hair brushed neat, dark green eyes, half a foot taller and a chest broader than his own makes his stomach flip. Following him through the back door about to ask him his name he realises maybe he should not have followed Malfoy after all as he sees a seemingly endless line of boy after boy, he gulps. Why are there not any girls here? Also if Malfoy is “choosing” and this is a line of guys all hoping to be chosen what in the name of Godric Gryffindor is he volunteering for here? He stands back in the shadows glad to realise he was the last one in as some of the last to arrive had pushed in front and therefor at the end of the line. He flips his hood of his hoody up to help blend in even further.  
  
He waits and waits, slowly other guys walk down the line looking at those waiting without saying a word. He watches avidly, slowly he sees a pattern.  
As one of the guys walk down the line looking at those waiting without saying a word. He watches avidly, slowly he sees a pattern.  
As one of the guys walk down the line, the ones waiting would clock him. Some of them would step back slightly and keep their head down. The others would stand up straighter, correcting their posture and make eye contact.  
Of those are the ones that are approached, a head nods and then the person choosing starts to walk away, then the one chosen follows away to…well who knows where?  
  
Harry still does not understand what is going on. He does not understand what it is that they are being chosen for. He stays in the shadows, hood still up heart thumping painfully.  
  
Then it finally occurs to him, from nowhere, what if Malfoy sees him, what if he realises that he had followed him there?  
He keeps watching seeing no variation in the pattern. A pause, a nod and away they go. Harry starts to fidget, it has been a while now and he is getting bored and restless. What if Malfoy has already left? What if he has chosen from the other end of the line and has already disappeared, done whatever it was and has gone back to school? What does he, Harry Potter hope to gain from waiting here in line anyway?  
It is not like he is going to go anywhere willingly with some guy he does not know to who knows where to do who knows what. There is nothing to be gained by waiting around either as nobody is saying a word. They all know why they are there and are obviously in no need to talk about it.  
  
Having finally decided just to let it go for once and to walk away he sees a distinctive head of blond hair moving slowly down the line moving with less hesitation than all of the others. He steadily works his way down, Harrys heart thuds a heavy tattoo. He moves further back into the shadows. The guy next to him in line, the one who had talked to him outside stands up straight. Harry frowns.  
  
Eventually in what feels like it has taken an eternity, in truth must have been at most minutes, Malfoy stops in front of the bloke with the tidy brown hair. The blond narrows his eyes in a squint and gives out a little huff of frustration while inspecting the boys face as his own face slowly softens into acceptance the Devil in Harry rears his head making him bold and he steps forward, straighten his shoulders and lower his hood slowly in defiance. _Shit._  
  
Malfoy steps in front of him eyes challenging and locked on his. Harry does not dare to breathe. Seconds pass, years seem to go, seasons seems to change, Malfoy swallows then offers his hand, palm up. Harry breaths in relief. ‘Potter.’ Malfoys voice is soft in acknowledgment.  
‘Malfoy.’ He breaths out lightly. His hand slowly reaches out and gently places itself lightly on Malfoys. The blond steps back and draws Harry to him and tightens his hold. Slowly he leads him away. _What am I doing?_  
  
He has allowed Draco Malfoy, son of a death eater chose him and lead him away to something he knows nothing of. Yet he says nothing and falls into step behind him allowing him to lead him to an uncertain immediate future. However he tugs on Harrys hand and pulls him back to his side as equals.  
  
Sooner than expected and yet longer, as his senses are all confused and muddled, they enter a room seemingly at random and Malfoy closes the door. This must be it then. Harry registers a double bed in the room before the blond turns to face him. They have not stood so close to each other before without exchanging blows. As Malfoy steps closer Harry is unable to stop a reflection of Cho approaching him inside the room of requirement that time just before she had kissed him.  
  
Gently, softly, lightly Malfoys lips align with Harrys and Harry is unable to stifle a gasp. Malfoy moulds his lips around Harrys stealing a moan in the proses. Harry finds eventually that he is kissing him right back. Draco Malfoys lips kiss and take, his hands fly to the other boys’ hair and his fingers quickly tangle in his messy curls, while Harry traces the outline of his jaw with the tips of his fingers. His kisses stay gentle as Malfoy moves the both of them, Harry backwards, towards the bed in the room against the back wall. Then it all stops.  
  
Before Harry can so much as form a coherent thought Malfoy pushes him firmly down, completely without any malicious intent, until he is flat on his back. His grey eyes sparkle as he grips Harrys trousers at the brunets waist not bothering to undo them just pulling them roughly down his skinny hips along with his pants down his thighs pushing his legs up exposing his ass. He lies down putting his weight on the middle of his legs, Harrys calves over one of his shoulders as his trousers are still in the way as the blond deftly opens his fly. ‘Wait, I…’ Harrys face visibly heats up, clearly at a loss of what to say. It is clearly going far too fast for him, going from long term adversaries to this in seemingly seconds. ‘Have you ever done this before?’ Draco Malfoys tone surprises Harry, it is neither sneered or said in distaste as if it is something that he should be ashamed off, which is what Harry was rather expecting of him. Draco simply sounds curious. Harry shakes his head deciding it is in his best interests to be honest. ‘I’ve never been with anybody before.’  
  
The clothing around his legs is gently pulled off and Draco Malfoy shifts his weight allowing Harrys legs to fall to the bed. Then proceeds to lie down between them stroking Harrys thighs, his stomach and his abs making the boy squirm with desire. God help him but Harry really wants Draco. It has been a long time coming, yet there has always been something there, just underneath the surface waiting for him to acknowledge its existence.  
  
Fingers shaking Harrys begins to unbutton the cotton perfectly tailored shirt as Draco watches. Breathlessly he runs his hands down the porcelain pale chest, over the scars that are barely still there. ‘I never even apologised.’ The whisper sounds ashamed and emotional in his shame of the statement. ‘I should have apologised.’ He breathes, then helps him shrug the garment off as he pulls the hoody and t shirt over and off head. Then they are kissing again, clashing lips against each other, naked chest against naked chest, perfect but yet not near enough. ‘I want to feel all of you.’ Harry manages to gasp out on a sigh trying to undo his trousers and growls in frustration as he fumbles with the fastening. ‘There is time.’ Draco says smiling down at him.  
‘You should smile more often, it suits you.’  
  
‘I am going to suck you off Potter.’ The blond suddenly announces quite brazenly, then proceeds to slide down his chest leaving a trail of kisses and hickeys on his way making Harry moan deliciously. ‘Fuck.’  
‘Do not rush me Potter.’ The blond quips smiling as he begins to kiss, lick and nibble the sensitive flesh around his groin and inner thigh. The pleasure encourages Harry to let his legs widen even more, the sounds coming from his mouth at this stage positively pornographic. Then without warning Malfoy licks a long wet strip from his balls to the tip of his prick. ‘Oh fuck. Draco, I’m not. I’m not going to last.’ He pants.  
‘Don’t hold back on my account.’ He then proceeds to swallow him slowly and completely; Harrys hands fly to his hair proceeding to tangle his fingers through the silky smooth blond strands as he proceeds to thrash uncontrollably as he fills Dracos throat with his release.  
  
Sinking into the mattress Harry reflect that he has never felt so good in his life, and it was all in thanks to Draco Malfoy, who it would seem in nowhere near finished with him as he still has his mouth full.  
Green sparkling eyes meet shimmering grey as the blond bops his head up and down as he sucks on Harry bringing him back to hardness in no time at all and pulls off with an obscene pop, whispering something underneath his breath. Just as Harry is just about to open his mouth to ask what he said he finds his words disappear into gasps and moans of pure pleasure as a slick finger enters his ass.  
‘Good?’ The blond asks as he pulses his finger in and out while sitting back on his hunches. ‘Oh god, so good.’ Harry pants, Draco grins and adds another finger. ‘Nggh.’ Harry grips the sheets tight. ‘Please don’t stop.’ He manages to pant almost breathless yet again, then gasps as the blond introduces his tongue. The bedsheet is not enough of an anchor so he scrambles about reaching for something, anything to grab hold of until his right hand grabs Dracos left, as the other is still rather incredibly busy helping Harrys bones dissolve reducing him to nothing but sensation.  
  
The suddenness of holding his hand for the first time forces Harry to focus slightly. Looking down his sweeting, ravaged, wanton body his eyes once again lock with grey smouldering eyes as the blond continues licking his insides with that wicked, wicked tongue. ‘Oh, ohhh.’ The Sight of the usually prim and proper Slytherin, raised with such pure blood, high society ideals between his legs licking him out as he continues to stretch him with his fingers takes his breath away. ‘Don’t stop. Oh fuck.’  
‘Breathe Potter.’ Draco smirks as he adds another finger and corkscrews them in hard. ‘Oh god.’ Draco smirks.  
‘You are so responsive. It is better than I ever imagined.’ Crawling up his body he captures Potters lips with his while his fingers continue to work their magic. Just as Harry opens up his mouth he slides his face away and rubs his smooth cheek against the stubble rough cheek below him. ‘Want you. I want to pound you into this mattress so hard Potter that you will want nobody else for the rest of your life.’  
Harry pushes Dracos arm away to remove his fingers from his entrance and wraps his legs around the blonds waist. Turning to face him he claims those talented lips and kisses him with everything he has got. ‘What are you waiting for? Do it.’  
‘You’ve asked for it Potter.’  
  
With nothing but a smile and victory within grey eyes Harrys legs are without ceremony lifted and bent until his knees are next to his ears. Harry hooks his arms around his legs and lays his hands on his buttocks and spreads his ass as he bites his lip his heart going nine to the dozen. Before he can think about it too much Draco lines himself up with one hand with the other arm brackets Harrys legs firmly. A very quick glance at sparkling green eyes is the only warning he gives him as he snaps his hips fast and firmly.  
  
Pleased with the effects as nothing but a surprised pleasured breathless grunt escapes the green eyed boy below him he does it again. Withdrawing himself completely and snapping his hips hard and fast. He grins and does it over and over. ‘Unf! Uh, unf! Uh, uh, uh, unf! Uh ah! Nggh, unnnhh.’ Unable to carry on at that pace he slows down and makes his thrusts shallower and shallower, getting tired but not wanting to stop he grips the brunet and turns so that he is lying down and Harry is on top of him instead.  
Harry quickly scrambles up, the pleasure to good, to exquisite to quit, until he is crouched on top the blond allowing himself to rise and fall riding the man for all he is worth, while Draco grips his hips to help him make easier work of it. ‘Mmmhm. Salazar and Gryffindor.’ The blond finally responds verbally. ‘Harry, fuck.’  
  
Harry visibly tiring Draco manovers them both again, shuffling a little on the cool bedsheets. Until they are both on their sides facing each other, Harrys left leg in the air as Draco continues rocking inside him. ‘Don’t, don’t stop. Oh fuck.’ As the Slytherin grips his ass, his arm helping the Gryffindor keep his leg up so that he has room to move.  
Their faces are so close on the pillow that Harry can feel each puff of warm panted breath on his lips. Instinctively he kisses Draco in staccato as he is breathing just as hard. He no longer can stand his leg being up in the air instead he wraps it around Dracos waist. He holds onto the blonds biceps and groans lustily still trying to kiss the guy.  
  
‘You’re mine Potter.’ Draco growls through gritted teeth.  
‘Yours.’ He cries as he comes in waves, his realise coming out in ropes landing on his chest. ‘All yours.’ Then he kisses him hard pushing himself firmly against the blond, smearing his come in between them both. His tongue inside Dracos mouth as the blond comes hard inside him.  
  
Draco continues to pulse inside of him, thrusting his hips slowly milking himself dry making Harry squeak in pleasure that is almost too much after everything Draco has put his body through. Then they both promptly pass out with exhaustion and bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and   
> Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Eyes cracking open Harry Potter can feel a huge smile on his lips that he is unable and unwilling to dampen down and comes to with the realisation that he is wrapped around and also is completely wrapped up in a very sleepy Slytherin.  Casting a quick wandless tempus to check the time he bolts up, accidently dislodging the blond off him at the same time.  ‘Malfoy, quick get up or well be locked out and in a lot of trouble.’  The blond however just rolls over and snuggles further in to the sheets while Harry frantically starts throwing discarded clothes on the bed and throwing on the items he recognises as his own.  ‘Malfoy, come on.’  Harry snaps as he jams his feet unceremoniously into his trainers wondering whether he should just leave him here and just let him face whatever trouble he will no doubt be in alone.  
‘Dam it.’

He flicks his wand at the sleeping and blissed out bloke making the left over clothes appear on the blond instantly.  ‘Draco Malfoy move that gorgeous arse.’  He growls as he makes sure he has not missed anything incriminating lying about.  Finally resigning himself he grabs hold of the bloke and pulls him out of bed.  ‘Nah hu, don’t wanna.’  With a smile at the very common words sleepily and begrudgingly leaving his kiss bruised mouth Harry slings the blonds arms over his shoulders and picks him up like a babe in arms, turns on his heel and disapparates.

Knocking on the door of the hogs head Harry says a silent prayer, when the door opens.  ‘Aberforth thank goodness, does your floo link to any part of Hogwarts?  If so may we have use of it please?’  
‘What in the name of Hogwarts and all of its founders are you doing boy?  You should have been back in school hours ago, and what have you done to that student?’  Harry blushes.  
‘It’s more like what he’s done to me, and it’s nothing un-consensual.’  He mutters under his breath and going even more red in the face.  
‘What?’  
‘Erm, nothing, he’s just a bit tired.’  
‘Come on.’  The barman lets the boy in.  Harry still carrying Draco makes sure to make sure his hold on him is secure as he follows the kindly proprietor up several flights of stairs.  Finally Harry follows him into a secret room hidden in an unassuming cupboard in a storage room in the attic.  
‘The floo in here takes you directly into the Slytherin common room and only the Slytherin common room.’  With a heartfelt word of thanks he steps into the floo, stands Draco up allowing the blonds body to lean right into him and warps his arms around his waist and off they go.

-

‘What in the name of Salazar are you doing here and let go of Draco right now.’  Harry ignores Pansy Parkinsons bossy tone and heads straight for the dorms after picking the blond up again.  
‘Which one is Dracos?’  He asks a befuddled and gobsmacked dormitory full of Slytherins at the sight of Draco in his arms his arms wrapped around his shoulders and snuggling into the crook of his neck.  Blaise Zambini quietly points towards a bed halfway along one of the rows.  The moment he lowers the bloke into his own bed and takes of his shoes the git finally starts to waken.  ‘Harry?’  
‘Go back to sleep, we’re back now.’  
‘Okay.  Don’t leave.’  
‘Alright.’  He whispers grinning.  Kicking off his own shoes climbs into bed with him.  He gathers the blond into his arms who promptly wraps himself around him and falls back to sleep again in moments completely exhausted.

-

‘Draco Lucius Malfoy, you have a lot to answer for.’  
‘Fuck off Pansy.’  
‘You will look at me when I’m talking to you.’  
‘You are not my mother.’  
‘Hey you two can’t be in here.’  
‘Please Pansy, shut up.’  Draco grumbles burring his face in the crook of Harrys neck.  
‘I knew it.  Give him back.’  
‘Ron?’  Harry finally gives in and opens his eyes to find both Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger glaring at Draco.  Who in turn is completely oblivious as he sighs contentedly in his arms.  Squeezing him tighter in his embrace he glares at his best friend.  ‘I don’t want to be given back, I’m not going anywhere.’  
‘Draco let go of him, Potter has to go.’  
‘No I don’t.’  
‘What’s he done to you mate?  Is it a spell or a potion?’  
‘Why are our friends so annoying?’  Harry mutters quietly to the blond.  
‘Harry answer us.’  
‘Fine, you want to know, I’ll tell you what he has done.  He has fucked me so hard and so thoroughly that I don’t want anybody else but him.’  He blushes scarlet.  
‘Really?  It worked?’  Draco looks up at him with such hope shining in his eyes.  Tilting his head back with his index finger at his chin Harry slides his lips over the blonds lips.  ‘I’m yours, and you are mine remember?’  Making him smile it is like the sun coming out on a cloudy day.

‘Maybe we should go.’  
‘But ‘Mione…’  
‘Come on Ronald, we’ll talk to him later.’  
As Hermione drags Ron out of the room Pansy drops her ass on to the bed.  ‘You have got to go; and you have got to fill me in with what happened yesterday.’  She demands in a no nonsense tone, however the two boys ignore her.

Draco turns and with his arm around Harry moves so that he is lying on top of him, chest to chest, rocking his pelvis against the brunet making him groan.  ‘Do you mind?  Ladies present.’  Pansy snaps secretly pleased to witness such a display of debauchery up close.  ‘Not at all.’  Draco mutters as Harry gasps and he does it again.  ‘There’s no lady here.’  The blond growls as he dives for the exposed column of neck bared to him as Harry arches back against the mattress as he sucks and nips.  Pulling up to admire his handy work Draco grins.  
‘You know the Weaselette will notice that.’  Pansy remarks sounding bored but not making a move to go anywhere.  ‘So?’  
‘So, my dear Draco, at least before it would have been pure speculation; now there is definite proof that you two have got it on.  This will not be so easy to cover up.’  
‘Who says I want to cover anything up, why are we even talking about this?  Go away.’  Draco finally leans back down with the help of Harrys arms around his neck reeling him in.  Lips slide together for a second before they both open to each other.   
‘I’m not going anywhere.’  Harry stops the kiss; ‘I can’t do this with an audience, he sounds apologetic.  ‘She is more than a little tenacious.’  Draco sounds apologetic.  ‘I am going to take a shower.’  He announces as he scrambles out of bed.  ‘Join me?’  Hand out, breath caught as Harry blinks up at him.

His breath comes back with a whoosh as the Gryffindor slides his callused palm into his.  ‘I am not tenacious.’  She pouts.   
‘Pansy, I love you, you are like a sister to me, but you are like a crup with a bone.’  
Harry allows himself to be pulled out of bed and for Draco to lead him to the bathroom even though the layout is exactly the same as the Gryffindors dormitory despite being in the dungeons and firmly put a door between them and the girl.

-

‘I didn’t see anyone else in the dorm, where do you suppose…?’  
‘They would have got up early to gossip about…you know.’  Draco gestures between the two of them.  ‘Just like the girls they all are.’  
Exchanging heated glances they both slowly start to finally undress having both gone to sleep in yesterdays clothes.  Both pale and bronze skin gradually revealing until they are in nothing but their birthday suits.  Draco smirks and climbs into the shower.

The sound of the shower starting followed by the steam generated reaches Harry in no time.  ‘Get that fit arse in here right now Potter.’  He rolls his eyes and joins him.  ‘I was Harry yesterday, what happened?’  
‘You are not fucking me into the middle of next week; that is what happened.’  The blond grumbles pouting adorably.  ‘You only had to say, that can be rectified if you really want it too, that is.’  Grey eyes turn to hard steel.  ‘What do you want, a written invitation?  You are cordially invited to stick your hard, throbbing big fat shaft deep inside my arse.’  
‘Shut it Malfoy.’  
‘Make me.’  Harry presses forward and crashes his lips hard against the blonds, who instinctively wraps his arms around his neck and buries his fingers in Harrys hair.  His legs lift and wrap around Harrys waist, Draco is completely lost as he moans happily into Harrys eager kiss.

The shower pounds water down hard from all angles at the perfect temperature as Harry grabs the blonds arse cheeks with both hands.  Kissing him hard fucking his mouth with his tongue making him groan and whimper in abandon.  
Trailing a finger down his crack he zeros in on his pucker and gently rubs.  ‘Gah.’  Slowly as he holds the other boy who is still wrapped around him he works on softening that muscle that is guarding his entrance.  ‘Umm, uh.’  Draco gasps pulling out of the kiss.  ‘Oh, umm.  Fuck.’  He groans appreciatively as Harrys fingers sink into him and works him open and holds on for dear life.  ‘Now, Harry.  I want you in me now.’  Harry grins, captures those lips in another kiss, removes his fingers and finally breaches him with his fully erect and throbbing cock.  ‘I am not going to break Harry, for the sake of the founding members move.’

  
Not long after Pansy Parkinson realises rather belatedly that maybe Draco is right.  Maybe she is a bit tenacious after all and maybe she should have left the dormitory when requested in the first place instead of waiting them out as she hears her best friend start to scream in orgasm.  ‘Fuck, harder, yes, there, oh fuck Harry yes.’

-

‘Harry James Potter.’  The Gryffindor gulps audibly.   
‘Whatever it was, I didn’t do it.  I’ve been here all day.’  Headmistress McGonagall looks exasperated.  ‘As I am well aware Mr Potter, and as you are aware this is not your dormitory nor is that your bed.’  Looking to grey eyes for help Harry thanks his lucky starts that, first: they had both finally put some clothes on, and second: that McGonagall had not arrived while they were being amorous, and thirdly they were in the middle of playing wizard chess therefore not giving her a reason to be suspicious of their activities.

Draco is wearing a casual shirt and jeans which are making Harry salivate.  Meanwhile Harry has borrowed a pair of slacks from him and has thrown on his school shirt loosely buttoned around the middle and not anywhere else and from the heated looks the blond has been throwing him, if the headmistress had not just walked in when she did and left it a little bit latter she might just have walked into a very passionate scene instead.

‘Potter, you mean you lied to me?’  Malfoy feigns shook.  ‘You did not get a transfer to Slytherin and have to share a bed as there is not enough to go round.  You made it all up?’  Grey eyes widen in mock innocence as Malfoy over acts.  
‘Prat.’  Harry grins grabbing a pillow and whacks him with it.  
‘Git.  Hey careful of the hair.  Unlike yours mine is perfect.’  Completely forgetting that they have an audience Harry launches himself at him and proceeds to pin him down and kiss the breath out of him being extra careful to run his hands and fingers through his hair, tugging and pulling at the same time.  Releasing him he grins wickedly.  ‘Right.  Your hair is perfect, as styled by me.’  Before Draco can retort however Professor McGonagall clears her throat loudly calling them both back to themselves and making them both blush at their behaviour.

‘Hello Professor, if you’re here to separate the love birds I wish you the best of luck.’  
‘Why would I need luck Mr Zambini?’  
‘They both have always had a massive obsession with each other from the first moment they first walked into Hogwarts.  Now they are finally together they are going to be impossible.’  
‘Obsessed?’  Harry mouths at his lover grinning.  
‘You wish.’  Draco whispers back as he blushes yet again yet grins back at the Gryffindor sitting crossed legged on his bed and clearly not going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and   
> Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and  
> Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
